Unforgettable Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Working Mother." Rhoda visits Mary, along with her "niece" Melanie. When Mary's work schedule prevents the former neighbors from catching up, Rhoda ends up taking an unexpected trip down Memory Lane. Early birthday gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I had thought there could be a sequel to "Working Mother" involving Rhoda coming to visit and interacting with her "niece," but I wasn't sure where to go with it. Once the idea came to me, it wouldn't go away, so of course I needed to do it. Not sure how much longer this will be, but I wanted to get what I have up as an early birthday gift for Leigh Ann ( **leighann415** ).

"Hiya, kid," Rhoda said. Before she could say another word, she was enveloped in a long hug from her best friend.

"I wish you'd let us pick you up at the airport," Mary said, when she finally let Rhoda go.

Rhoda rolled her eyes. "Please. It was no trouble to rent a car. You didn't think I'd make the top news producer in Minneapolis come to the airport, did you?"

"Well, I don't know about _top_ , but I'd have arranged my schedule for you."

Rhoda was about to answer, but she stopped when a pair of little feet came running toward her. "Hi, Aunt Rhoda!" Four-year-old Melanie stood with her arms open, grinning. She obviously wanted a hug, and Rhoda happily obliged. She loved this little girl like her own flesh and blood.

"I think Melanie was more excited to see you than I was," Mary said, laughing.

Rhoda lifted the little girl. "Have you really gotten this big since I saw you last?" She turned to Mary. "Oh, my God. Did I really just say that? That's what all my mother's relatives used to say when they came to visit. Brenda and I always hated it. Forget I said it."

Mary smiled, grateful that Rhoda was here. Every time they visited, or even spoke on the phone, a flood of memories came back. Even with the distance, Mary was glad that Rhoda was a part of Melanie's life. She had never failed to send a present on each of Melanie's four birthdays.

"I'll play with you later, I promise," Rhoda said to the little girl, kissing her cheek before returning Melanie to the floor. "Right now, I think your mom and I need to catch up."

"I'd love to, Rhoda. I really would. But things are crazy in the newsroom. I have a segment that I'm still working on, and I'm supposed to have it finished in three days. But I want it to be perfect."

For a moment, Rhoda was disappointed. She'd flown all the way here from New York to find out that her best friend didn't have time for her? The disappointment faded quickly when Rhoda remembered how much Mary loved her work, and how good she was at it. She looked down at Melanie. "Well, kid, it looks like I'm all yours, then."

"I know Melanie's glad to see you, but you don't need to play with her _all_ day," Mary said.

"I wasn't really planning to, Mare. I was thinking I could take the kid out for the day. If that's OK with you, I mean."

Mary was tempted to ask where Rhoda was planning on taking Melanie, but she thought better of it. One day of spoiling and junk food wouldn't kill her. "It's fine with me."

Rhoda smiled. She had a feeling this was a day she and Melanie would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhoda gently pulled her rental car to the shoulder and parked.

"Why are we stopping here? I wanted to go to the toy store!"

"We will," Rhoda promised."But I thought you might like to see this place." She pointed to an old Victorian house. "It's where your mom and I lived when we first met."

"You lived _there_?" Melanie asked in astonishment.

Rhoda nodded. "Let's get out so we can get a closer look." Melanie quickly obeyed, looking at the house in wonder. "My apartment was way up there," Rhoda explained."Your mom lived right below me. Actually, I sort of wanted your mom's apartment. I tried to throw her out." She laughed at the memory.

"Why?"

"Because it was a lot nicer than mine. But your mother wouldn't back down. We both realized we had some things in common, so it was better to be friends than enemies. Just looking at this place brings back so many memories." Rhoda closed her eyes, mentally reviewing a movie of the years she and Mary had spent as neighbors and best friends. Slowly, she returned to the present. Melanie looked up at her expectantly, clearly wondering what was happening. "I went to a lot of parties at your mom's place," Rhoda finally said.

"My mommy threw parties?!" From the excitement in her voice, it was clear Melanie was picturing her own birthday parties, with balloons and party favors. Or perhaps a ball, like Cinderella's. Neither was even close to the reality of Mary's parties.

"Yes, but these weren't like the parties you're thinking of. Every one was a disaster. Let's see, there was the time when she ran out of food, because Lou took such a big serving. And the birthday party where the guest of honor refused to let any of us in. Oh, and of course the time when I had to explain to Phyllis that I wasn't marrying her brother." She paused, shuddering a bit as she recalled that incident. "I'll tell you about that one when you're older."

"Why doesn't Mommy live there anymore?" Melanie asked.

"Well, after a while, I decided to move back to New York, and Mary started to feel like she needed a change, so she moved into a different apartment, in another part of the city. I was only there one time. It was a nice place, but nothing could ever replace the memories we had here. Your mom doesn't talk about it much, but I can tell that sometimes, she misses it."

"But she has Daddy and me now," Melanie said, as if that should solve everything.

"I know, sweetheart, and she loves you both like crazy, believe me. But we both went through a lot here. Some good, some bad. When you get older, you'll understand that there are just some things you can never let go of."

"What did you and Mommy do?"

"Your mom went out on dates. She had this idea that she'd fall in love one day, and get married. I, on the other hand, felt like one of Cinderella's ugly stepsisters. Thank God for your mother, because she made me see that I actually could be a beauty queen."

"I think you're pretty," Melanie said.

The little girl's words went straight to Rhoda's heart. Rhoda hugged Melanie tightly. Mary had always been the optimistic one, no matter how many bad parties she had, or what her dating life looked like. But, right now, Rhoda knew she was holding onto the living proof that her best friend was right all along to believe in happy endings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, Mommy!" Melanie exclaimed as she ran into the house. Rhoda could barely keep up. She carried their bags from the toy store. Mary would probably say she'd gone overboard, but Rhoda couldn't help it.

Mary smiled as her daughter ran up to her. "Well, did you and Aunt Rhoda have fun?" Mary asked, hugging the little girl.

"Uh-huh. She showed me where you used to live!"

Mary looked at Rhoda. "You took her to the old apartment?" It was clear from Mary's expression that she was jealous. Even with her busy news career, those years were never far from her thoughts.

"Yeah, kid. I kind of wanted to see it myself, and I figured maybe she'd like to learn a little about her mom's past."

"Aunt Rhoda told me about the parties!" Melanie said, giggling a little.

"Oh, so that's what you meant by telling her a little about my past? Thanks a lot!" Mary gave her best friend a playful shove.

"Sorry," Rhoda said innocently. "Your parties weren't good, but they were memorable!" Rhoda laughed for a moment, before she saw Mary's expression. "You miss that place, don't you?"

Mary nodded. "I love my life now." She glanced down at Melanie. "But it sure was nice having my best friend just one flight away." She pointed to the ceiling.

"I know, kid. I feel the exact same way. So what do you say we go back in time a little?"

Mary looked at her in confusion. Time-travel? "Have you been watching old sci-fi movies?"

"No. But you've got to have an old photo album or two around here. You could never throw anything away."

"Oh," Mary said. "Sure. Hey, Melanie, how'd you like to see my old apartment from the inside?"

"Can we do that?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Sort of," Rhoda said. "Your mom has kept pictures, old letters, and all kinds of stuff over the years."

"If I had known how much I'd miss it all, I would've taken _more_ pictures," Mary said. She walked over to a closet, removing two albums.

Rhoda took a seat on Mary's couch, gesturing for Melanie to do the same. She could hardly wait to see what the little girl would think of her mom's old hairstyles and clothing from the '70's. But she hoped that Melanie would see past all of that, and realize why those years remained so special to both her and Mary.

Mary sat between them, opening the first album. The very first picture on the page was of the old apartment. "There it is, sweetheart," she said, turning to Melanie. Tears formed in her eyes, seeing the place that was her home for almost six years.

"Wow. It looks pretty."

"There's the window I came in through, when I told your mom to get out," Rhoda said, pointing.

"I believe your exact words were, 'Hello. Get out of my apartment.'" Mary smiled, recalling the moment. Neither of them had known at the time that, all these years later, they'd be best friends.

Rhoda squeezed Mary's hand, knowing how much these memories meant to both of them.

After a moment, Mary returned her attention to the photo album. "Look, there's Mr. Grant at one of my parties. He always had a drink in his hand."

"How else was he supposed to get through one of your parties?" Rhoda asked.

Mary gave her friend a look of mock annoyance.

"Mommy, who's this lady?" Melanie suddenly asked, pointing to a picture.

"Oh," Mary said. "That's Sue Ann." Mary didn't quite feel the same deep affection for the Happy Homemaker that she felt for the rest of her WJM colleagues. But she reminded herself that Sue Ann was no longer a part of her life. One thing from those years she didn't miss.

Rhoda caught Mary's eye, and she knew they were both remembering the same thing: Sue Ann's affair with Phyllis' husband.

Not wanting to dwell on that particular memory, Mary flipped ahead in the album. She stopped on a photo that nearly tore her heart out. It had been taken on the night of the last news show she and the others had done at WJM. The tears she'd been holding back suddenly began to flow. Rhoda immediately pulled her friend into a tight one-armed hug.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Melanie asked, alarmed by her mother's sudden change in mood.

Mary pulled herself together as best she could. "These years were some of the happiest in my life. I'm just sad that they had to end. I would've stayed at WJM forever, if I could've."

"But, Mare, if you'd stayed at WJM, you wouldn't have the career you've had. Think how many awards you've won since then!"

Mary nodded, knowing Rhoda was right. But she'd give all of her statues and plaques up for a chance to be with everyone again.

"Daddy!"

Melanie's voice abruptly brought Mary to the present. She looked up to see that Charles had come home. He smiled at her, and Mary remembered why she'd fallen in love with him. When they first met, Mary wasn't sure if she'd ever get married. But Charles had shown her that true love did exist. She got up, walking over to him. She was aware that she didn't look her best, after having just been crying. But she didn't care.

Charles held her in his arms for a long moment. "What's the matter? Is everything OK?"

"We were just reminiscing," Rhoda said, holding up the photo album.

"I know you miss that time in your life," Charles said, taking Mary's face in his hands. "But you can't live in the past."

"I know," Mary said, still sniffling. "Those memories will always be with me. I'm grateful for that, at least. But I have a wonderful present." She looked at her husband. Every second of her single years had been worth it. "And, not only that, I've got a future, too." She looked over at Melanie, whose smile warmed Mary's heart as nothing else could. So much of her daughter's life was still out in front of her. Mary could only pray that someday, Melanie would find the sort of happiness she'd found.

 **The End**


End file.
